And the War Begins
by Karbear10
Summary: The story of why Grace and Sirius hate each other. It might be easier to understand if you read some of my story Notes as well, just a suggestion. This is my first ever one shot, please read and review, I'd love to hear how I did.


**And the War Begins**

 **A/N: Hey, peoples. Some of you may have read my other stories, Notes and Together, some of you may not have, it's cool either way. But for those of you who have read notes, you might remember a part where Sirius and my OC, Grace, told everyone why they hated each other (Friday, September 23rd). Anyways, just for the fun of it, I decided to write my first oneshot about that event. It may be helpful to read Notes too, so you understand it better. I wrote it in two days, and it's probably not very good, but it was fun to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Friday September 5th, 1975 was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and many of the students of Hogwarts were outside enjoying their afternoon. There were students taking walks, students sitting in the shade, the occasional bookworm studying, and, in one certain case, there was a boy being an airplane.

It had started around 2:00 PM. Four boys walked out of the school and over to a tree, where they then sat down. These boys were known as the marauders; their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were well-known throughout the school for their pranks, most of which were directed at the Slytherins.

After they sat down under the tree, Remus pulled out a book and began to read. Sirius groaned. "Come on, Moony, you're really going to just sit and read?"

Remus nodded slightly, turning a page in his book. "Aw, come on, I thought you were joking! It's glorious out!" James whined.

"Yeah!" Peter piped up in agreement.

When they got no response from Remus, they sighed. Sirius flopped on the ground. He began picking at the grass for a few minutes, but after a while he got tired of them. "Guys, I'm bored." He complained.

Remus looked up for the first time. "So, go entertain yourself somehow." He said, shrugging and going back to his book.

Sirius sighed again and looked around. That was when something caught his attention. It was a large stick lying on the ground. He slowly got up and walked towards it. Once he got over to it, he picked it up and examined it. After a second, he put it behind his back and held one end in each hand. He then laughed and began running around in circles.

James looked up at him, and he laughed as well. "Padfoot, what are you doing?" He asked.

Sirius laughed even harder. "I'm being an airplane. _Vrroooom! Vroooooomm!_ "

Peter began laughing as well, and even Remus closed his book to watch Sirius, amused.

Sirius continued pretending to be an airplane for the next few minutes, attracting the gaze of more than one person. " _Vroooooommm! Vroom! Vrroooooooooooooomm!_ " He was running all over the yard, turning this way and that, seemingly having the time of his life. One might think that he found nothing in life more enjoyable than running around and pretending to be an airplane.

Sitting back under the tree, James, Remus, and Peter were still watching Sirius. "How the heck is pretending to be an airplane so fun?" Remus asked, putting his book back in his bag, along with his two textbooks.

"Beats me, but apparently it is." James shrugged. He then stood up and held his arms out to the sides, before running in circles. " _Vroom! Vro-_ Yeah, sorry, I just don't see the appeal in that." He went back to the tree and sat down again.

"Maybe you need a giant stick for it to be fun." Peter suggested.

"Maybe." James agreed.

Meanwhile, as Sirius continued running, he spotted a girl walking by the lake. She was Grace Henders, a dark haired Ravenclaw with a very short temper. Sirius paused for a split second, smirking at the back of Grace walking along the edge of the lake, before he turned and began airplaning his way over to her.

Once he got over to her, he began going in circles next to her. Grace glared at Sirius, before turning and walking the other way. Sirius veered sharply and ran up next to her. Then he swung his right arm back, then swung it forwards again. His hand smacked her right on her butt, knocking her off balance and pushing her into the lake.

Grace screamed, and several onlookers laughed as she splashed into the water. Sirius's eyes widened, scared, as Grace climbed out of the water, looking furious. "You _pervert_!" She screamed.

Sirius screamed. "Ahh! Somebody help me! I'm being chased by a mad lady! Help!"

"You perverted _creep_!" Grace shrieked, still chasing Sirius.

Sirius dropped his stick in order to run faster, breaking into a sprint towards the tree where James, Remus, and Peter sat. Once he got there, he grabbed one of Remus's textbooks, ignoring the cry of, "Hey!" and climbed up the tree.

A second later, Grace caught up to him. She was screaming at him, but Sirius couldn't hear a word. All he could focus on was the new plan that was forming in his mind. He glanced at the textbook he was holding, testing it's weight. It was heavy enough to hurt, but not heavy enough to cause any real damage.

Sirius looked down at Grace. "-cannot believe you, you- _Ouch_!" Grace's shout's were cut short as a textbook weighing about 7 pounds landed on top of her. "You _idiot_!" She shrieked, picking up the book. She chucked it back up at Sirius, but she missed, and it landed on top of her once more.

James and Peter burst into laughter, while Remus just rolled his eyes. Sirius climbed down from the tree and grinned. Him and the others continued laughing for a few minutes, while Grace was being given a detention nearby.

"Padfoot, that was the funniest thing that's happened all day. Wormtail, wasn't that just hilarious?" James laughed.

Peter nodded, still laughing, while Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Well, Prongs, I don't know what it looked like to you, but from my point of view, that was terrifying." He commented.

"Your face was hilarious. You looked like you were being eaten by a flobberworm or something. It was really funny." James replied.

"You deserved it. Why couldn't you have just left Grace alone and continued happily being an airplane?" Remus asked.

"Moony, even being an airplane can get boring if I don't add some fun to it." Sirius told him, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"I thought it was funny." Peter added, grinning.

The four friends gathered up their stuff, and headed back inside to the Common Room, while Grace stood where she had been left. She glared at them as they walked away, and then she spoke quietly. "This is not over, Sirius Black. I will _never_ forget."

 **A/N: So, there it was. It probably wasn't very good, but I don't think I did too bad for my first oneshot. And I had fun writing it, so that's what's important. As I said earlier, if you were by any chance confused about this, I would suggest reading a few chapters of my other story, Notes. It might help. Anyways, I would really like to know how I did, so… Please Review!**


End file.
